Here for You
by Yokomi
Summary: When the White Fang died, the villagers' ill-placed hatred shifted to his young son, Kakashi. Minato saw it, he was always there to help... but he wasn't here this time. The rules said ninja should never show their emotions... and Kakashi never did... except in front of her. *Reward Fic*


**Author's Notes: Welcome to another Naruto fic! This story is a reward fic for Jleath1234, so if you like it, you know who to thank!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Here for You**

"Look, it's the traitor's son," they thought he couldn't hear them.

"I heard the traitor took his life with his own two hands," he could hear them despite his best efforts not to listen.

"Left his kid alone? I should have known... He's nothing but a coward," He wanted to shout at them to just stop. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree... Don't be surprised when the Hatake brat messes up as well," Kakashi could hear them murmuring in agreement, but he kept walking.

His sensei, ever happy and strong, would have stopped their chattering by now. Too bad he wasn't around to make them shut up this time. As the war escalated, more ninja were being sent off to battle for great periods of time. Kakashi was no idiot; he knew that his teacher was the Yellow Flash. He knew that his sensei's presence was essential to win the war. He knew that his teacher was needed out on the front lines... But he also knew deep down that he wanted him here (though he would never say so out loud). No... He needed him here to force them to see just how great his father used to be before the mission that ruined his life and the failure that caused his suicide. To make them shut their mouths and just _stop talking_.

Kakashi shook his head as if to clear it. He tried to ignore the insults the villagers threw at him, tried not to notice the way their eyes, once full of admiration and awe at his genius, now basked in anger and hatred. His eyes took in every detail in the ground he was walking on, in hopes that if he didn't look, didn't see their hatred, all would be fine.

"Morning, Kakashi-kun, dattebane!" That enthusiastic greeting can really belong to one person. No one could muster that much cheerfulness at a time like this except for her.

"Good morning, Kushina-san," he replied, voice devoid of emotion that it sounded almost robotic. His sensei's girlfriend cocked her head to one side.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi looked at her as of she'd grown a second head. Couldn't she see their glares? Couldn't she hear their constantly hate-filled words? He shook his head. He would never be able to know just how Kushina worked.

"You know... Minato's not here now... So I'm getting really lonely," Kushina paused, expression thoughtful, "I think you should come over for dinner, dattebane!"

"Dinner...?" The six-year-old repeated, the word sounded funny the way he said it. The redhead nodded vigorously.

"Yup! Minato said you absolutely love miso soup with eggplant, I can make that for dinner tonight, dattebane!" Her tone was getting more and more excited with each syllable she uttered, "Better go shopping, then! See you tonight at eight, dattebane!" She didn't give the young Hatake any time to respond before she vanished out of sight. The silver-haired boy blinked at the space she occupied seconds ago before he walked home.

By the time eight o'clock came around, Kakashi was ready and on his way to his teacher's house. Once he was close, he could already smell the delicious aroma of miso soup wafting through the door. His stomach was already rumbling as he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard. True to her nature, Kushina energetically opened the door, a cheerful grin already in place on her face, "You're just on time! I'm just about done, dattebane!" He followed the kunoichi inside. The table was already set and Kushina motioned for him to sit down. He considered offering his help but quickly decided against it. The happy-go-lucky redhead would no doubt order him around if she needed anything.

"I hope you're hungry, here it comes!" She exclaimed as she balanced a pot full of Kakashi's favorite food.

The hostess instantly dug in while Kakashi poked the eggplant with his spoon and gave the soup itself a once over.

"I promise it isn't poisoned, dattebane!" Kushina said, her nostrils flared, "I'm a great cook, just so you know!" She continued, her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Kakashi's blush was evident even with the mask on.

"Sorry," he said with an attempt at a weak laugh. Deciding it wouldn't hurt him that much if he tried it, he took a piece of eggplant in his spoon. He let down his mask and ate the vegetable quickly. He barely contained the moan that threatened to escape.

"It's really good, Kushina-san," he remarked between slurps of soup and bites of eggplant. The redhead laughed wholeheartedly as she ruffled his hair. Later, the two were full. Kakashi had to admit that eating with someone beat eating in his lonely house any day. He was still living in the Hatake estate, even though his father had committed suicide in the study of that very house. His mood took a drastic one-eighty turn when the memories surfaced unbidden. As if sensing the change in demeanor, Kushina put the dishes away and ordered Kakashi into the living room. Once the two were seated comfortably on the sofa, the redhead made her move.

"Kakashi?" She started, always positive facade diminishing with the seriousness of the situation, "To be honest... Dinner wasn't exactly why I invited you here today," The six-year-old looked at her questioningly but didn't interrupt, "I know that the villagers are treating you badly... I've both seen it for myself and heard of it from Minato for more times than I liked," she continued, "I also know that since Minato isn't here right now, things get harder for you... And I just wanted you to know that even though Minato isn't here, there's still me, and I'll do whatever I can to help, even if it's just listening," she finished with a sincere smile that left no suspicions in Kakashi's mind. The Chuunin swallowed back his tears. A shinobi never shows his emotions... And he was going to become the perfect ninja to accommodate for his father's mistake. Kushina sighed ruefully when the ninja _(child)_ shook his head.

"Thank you, Kushina-san... For dinner," he said as he stood up, "I should go now," Kushina stood up soon after.

"Kakashi..." The boy ignored her as he walked towards the door. He didn't get the chance to get far before he was grabbed back and crushed against the woman's taller frame. The redhead hugged him tightly despite his tries to escape.

"I know... I know you want to be the perfect ninja so badly," He could hear Kushina's tears more than he could see them, "but believe me when I say this isn't the way... You're still a child, a six-year-old child thrown into the shinobi world... Into the adult world," Kakashi had stopped struggling against her, she took that as a good sign, "you're allowed to be a child..." If it was anyone else saying this, Kakashi would have long since tuned them out. Everyone that compared him to a snotty-nosed brat that cried whenever he scraped his knee was one of _them_. Nonetheless, for some reason, the way Kushina said it with so much concern and care made him feel the slightest bit bad inside. He didn't know if it was due to the true affection he felt or the small hope that told him that maybe Kushina-san understood his pain, but he wrapped his arms around her back in an attempt at returning the hug.

The rules said that a ninja should be the perfect tool, the perfect weapon, the perfect killing machine. And as such, the rules said that a ninja should never show his emotions.

But as the first tear fell down his cheek to be quickly followed by others, Kakashi thought that maybe the rules can be bended a bit.

A ninja should never show his emotions... Except in front of Kushina-san.

 **Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story; it was surprisingly easy to write! I would love to know what you thought Jleath1234! Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
